This invention concerns the devices of the <<syringe protector>> type fitting the syringes of conventional type used notably for the injection of radioactive product(s) to ensure the protection of operators against exposure to high energy beams (for example the beams emitted by iodine 131, fluorine 18, oxygen 15 or carbon 11).